


Illegal

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Ramwood // Illegal // 10 Sentences





	

_“Now!”_

Geoff and Ryan round the corner at the same time and stand in the doorway with their guns raised. 

“Nobody think about playing hero and maybe we won’t hurt you,” Ryan growls at the cowering citizens as Geoff waves Michael and Jeremy around the corner. They make their way to the other side of the room, place a breaching charge on the door they need to get through and then they’re gone. Geoff watches as Ryan methodically stalks around the room with his rifle trained on anyone who so much as flinches. He does look pretty fucking terrifying with the mask on but Geoff secretly reckons all the leather is pretty fucking attractive.

Geoff hears footsteps approaching behind him and whips around to find a wide-eyed security guard reaching for his holster-

Ryan’s put a bullet through his head before Geoff can even blink.

“You are one beautiful son of a bitch who is definitely getting laid tonight,” Geoff says with a grin, a little breathlessly.

He knows Ryan’s smiling beneath the skull, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren.tumblr.com


End file.
